La Saga de Ares
by Demonslayers
Summary: Cuentan las leyendas del Santuario de Atena de la existencia de un guerrero renegado que se convirtió en héroe! Sigue la historia de Jürgan Finäl de Omega, el caballero renegado!
1. Chapter 1

Antes que nada, les agradezco mucho que se hayan decidido meter a leer este fanfic. La verdad este es mi primer fanfic escrito y estoy un poco nervioso jejejejejeje.

Espero que lo disfruten mucho y me manden reviews!

1.

El hermanastro

Existen muchas leyendas en el Santuario. Mitos que hablan de guerreros poderosos que precedieron a los Caballeros Dorados y batallas heroicas por la causa de los dioses, o en su contra…

Una de las numerosas leyendas es ésta, la que leen en este preciso instante. El mito de un caballero que prefirió su libertad a la máxima condecoración que Atena puede dar. Un hombre que guardaba un secreto terrible en su interior, el cual desearía que no existiera, pero que sin embargo aceptaba.

Nuestra historia comienza tres años antes del nacimiento de Atena. Un día en que un muchacho llegó a visitar a su hermano después de mucho tiempo de no verlo.

Tendría en esa época catorce años, y recién acababa de terminar su entrenamiento en Groenlandia y llegaba al Santuario después de 8 años de ausencia. Su cabello largo y verde se movía con el viento, y sus ojos del mismo color brillaban con una ilusión muy grande.

Hermanito… He vuelto…

Eran hermanastros por parte de su madre, de nombre Luva, la cual provenía de Asgard.

Hacía muchos años que huyó de su tierra llevando un niño en brazos y viajó a la India en busca de una mejor vida. Habían asesinado a su esposo por movimientos políticos y temía por su vida y la de su hijo… El último heredero de la Familia Finäl.

Un hombre joven de nombre Dolbar acababa de ascender al trono de Asgard y causó terror al dar a conocer que los impuestos y tributos otorgados al palacio de Valhalla eran insuficientes.

Los aumentó al doble y los ciudadanos del país comenzaban ya a sentir las inclemencias del hambre y del frío. Mucha gente murió en los helados parajes de la tundra debido a que quienes no pagaban los altos impuestos era exiliados… En el mejor de los casos…

Ríos de sangre tiñeron la nieve de Asgard y mucha gente, incluyendo Luva, huyeron a otros países.

Un pariente suyo, que vivía en Nueva Delhi la invitó a vivir con él.

Su hijo, de nombre Jürgan en honor a su padre, era un niño muy inquieto… Tal vez demasiado. Sin embargo, tenía de pronto lapsos en que se comportaba muy extraño. Era extremadamente serio y su mirada cambiaba por completo: Era como si se transformara en un adulto atrapado en el cuerpo de un niño de 2 años de edad.

Sucedía con mayor frecuencia cuando pasaban documentales o noticias de guerra por la televisión. Muchos juraban que lo veían sonreír con cierta malignidad cuando algo explotaba o veía cadáveres apilados y soltaba una exclamación cuando veía morir a alguien a la mitad de una batalla.

Su madre se volvió a casar y tuvo un segundo hijo.

Luva intentó por todos los medios esconder su apellido para proteger a sus hijos, pero Jürgan sabía toda la historia de su familia gracias a su tío, y guardaba mucho rencor a Doblar y sus guerreros sagrados por asesinar a su padre y demás familiares.

Nombraron al bebé Shaka y trataron de brindar todo el cariño y atenciones a ambos, cosa que lograron muy bien.

Jürgan se encariñó infinitamente de su hermanito y lo defendía de todos los que intentaban propasarse con él. Era muy extraño ver a un niño de seis años agarrándose a golpes con otros niños que le doblaban la edad, y salía victorioso siempre.

Jürgan Y Shaka eran un total contraste…

Shaka era un niño tranquilo y muy pacífico, Su cabello rubio fue herencia de su madre, al igual que sus ojos claros y su tez blanca y pálida. Era muy delgado y siempre tenía un ligero aire de sabiduría en su rostro. Siempre estaba ávido de aprender cosas nuevas y aprendió a leer cuando era muy joven. Su carácter taciturno era lo que provocaba las burlas de los demás niños y siempre que podía iba al templo que estaba a algunas cuadras de su casa para poder orar a Buda.

Jürgan era más alto, de cabello verde esmeralda y ojos del mismo color por herencia de su finado padre. Era muy peleonero y atrabancado en todo, y explotaba en ira cuando alguien se atrevía a meterse con su familia, sobre todo con su hermanito.

Un día Jürgan llevaba a Shaka al templo, como todos los días después de la escuela. El peliverde tenía 6 años y su hermano 4, así que su madre les dio la libertad de salir las 2 cuadras que los separaban de su casa al templo.

Jürgan tomaba este trabajo con mucha responsabilidad y no se alejaba mucho… Sólo lo suficiente para que Shaka se sintiera tranquilo y pudiese meditar mejor y orar con paz.

Tanto Jürgan como Shaka eran niños muy extraños, ya que realizaban proezas increíbles. Un ejemplo es que Shaka levitaba con sus meditaciones y emanaba una poderosa Cosmo energía de él, mientras que Jürgan era muy fuerte y rápido, tanto, que no podían verse sus golpes a simple vista.

Esto llegó a los oídos del Patriarca Shion, encargado del Santuario de Atena y mandó emisarios a India para comprobar que había dos niños que, sin entrenamiento de ningún tipo, habían logrado activar su cosmo.

Los emisarios eran dos amazonas, y arribaron a la India unos cuantos días después de que la noticia llegara a Grecia. Buscaron por toda Nueva Delhi y no los encontraron. Cuando estaban a punto de perder las esperanzas encontraron un pequeño templo en un barrio humilde, y a dos niños con exactamente las mismas características que las mencionadas por el Patriarca bajando las escaleras del lugar religioso.

Se acercaron a ellos e inmediatamente sintieron un cosmo inmenso que las hizo retroceder un poco y volverse a mirar a su alrededor con la vana esperanza de que no se tratara de los dos niños.

Shaka, quien ya había sentido su presencia, abrió los ojos y las miró con tranquilidad. Jürgan, por el contrario, se iterpuso entre ellas y su hermano, listo para atacar en caso de que se acercaran de más.

Las mensajeras del Santuario comprendieron inmediatamente la advertencia muda del niño y se pusieron ligeramente en guardia.

No hemos venido a hacerles daño. Lo único que queremos es hablar con sus padres. Es de suma importancia…

El peliverde estaba a punto de írseles encima. Podrían ser asesinos enviados por Dolbar para matar a su madre. No iba a permitir que lo lograran. Su madre era libre, y no la matarían ni la esclavizarían.

Shaka lo detuvo poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

Ellas no son quienes cree, hermano. Su aura me indica que vienen en son de paz. Son gente enviada para nuestro bienestar. No las ataques…

Jürgan pareció calmarse y bajó los puños, pero no los abrió y las siguió viendo detenidamente con el seño fruncido.

Su madre, quien lo había visto todo, creyó mismo que su hijo mayor y y corrió hacia su dirección blandiendo las manos y suplicando misericordia. Las emisarias enmascaradas se volvieron a verla e hicieron una leve reverencia. Luva las miró con el seño fruncido. No eran de Asgard. Lo sabía porque no había guerreras en las filas de Dolbar.

Q-Quiénes son ustedes?

Somos enviadas del Santuario de Atena en Grecia. Su santidad, el Patriarca Shion, nos ha enviado para hablar con usted acerca de sus dos hijos. Cree que pueden convertirse en perfectos aprendices de caballeros y lograr grandes hazañas en el nombre del bien y de nuestra Señora, la Diosa Atena. Venimos a pedirle permiso para llevarlos ante Su Santidad y que los conozca en persona. Aseguramos que recibirán toda la protección del Santuario y Su Santidad jura que estarán a salvo de todo mal que quiera ocasionar Dolbar. Sabe de la familia de la que proviene su hijo mayor y del peligro que tienen por estar escondidos del yugo del Valhalla. Permita que los llevemos con nosotras al Santuario. Puede estar tranquila en que estos dos niños estarán mejor allá, protegidos por la bondad y poder de Su Santidad, que aquí.

Luva las observó durante un muy buen rato, meditando todo lo que ellas le decían. Parecía que decían la verdad… Pero cómo confiar?

Una de las amazonas metió la mano en su capa de viaje y extrajo un rollo de pergamino con un sello de cera que tenía grabada a la Diosa Atena sosteniendo a Niké. La mujer la tomó con recelo y la abrió. Leyó lo que había en su interior y una lágrima salió de su ojo y rodó por su mejilla. Los dos niños la observaban con los ojos muy abiertos, esperando una respuesta, y las emisarias no se movían. Se quedaron inmutables, y sus máscaras sin expresión miraban a la madre de los niños.

¿Juran que los protegerán?

Por nuestra Diosa lo juramos. Su Santidad desea lo mejor para ellos, y sabe que usted también.

¿Puedo despedirme de ellos?

Las dos mujeres enmascaradas se apartaron y Luva se acercó a los niños y se arrodilló frente a ellos, para después abrazarlos.

Mamá- dijo Shaka con lágrimas en los ojos- Estaremos mejor allá. Las mujeres no son malas, y creo que el Patriarca tampoco lo es… De todas maneras no puedo dejar de sentirme triste porque no irás con nosotros. Pero nos irás a visitar¿verdad?

Lo juro, hijo. Ustedes son lo más preciado que tengo, y no quiero que Dolbar les haga daño. He escuchado que los caballeros de Atena son muy poderosos. Sé que estarán bien allá…

Jürgan no dijo palabra, sólo abrazó a su madre y aspiró su aroma. Comenzó a llorar y la abrazó con más fuerza.

Aquí es donde comienza la leyenda del caballero renegado. Este es el principio de muchas desgracias y grandes felicidades…

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado la introducción de mi historia! Espero sus reviews! Muy pronto pondré la continuación , que es cuando Jürgan y Shaka llegan al santuario y conocen a los demás caballeros y al Patriarca…

Espero que les guste

Sayonara!


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Introduciendo a los aprendices

El camino al Santuario de Atena pasó sin contratiempos y aterrizaron en Grecia varias horas más tarde. Las dos emisarias bajaron antes que los niños y miraron a su alrededor. El lugar estaba muy concurrido. La multitud caminaba de un lado a otro, cargando sus maletas o las maletas de sus cónyuges, platicando amenamente en los pequeños bancos de las salas de epsera de los vuelos. Otros abrazaban con fuerza a los que llegaban mientras sonreían y gritaban de felicidad después de años de no verlos, y unos más lloraban mientras se separaban de ese abrazo, puesto que esa persona querida se marchaba...

Jürgan miró a su alrededor también con una inmensa sonrisa. Nunca había estado en Grecia antes, y ahora que lo estaba quería verlo todo. Shaka agarraba del brazo a su hermano mientras miraba hacia el cielo y luego bajaba la mirada mostrando un poco de nostalgia.

"Yo también la extraño, hermanito." Le dijo Jürgan cuando se dió cuenta que una lagrimita recorría su pálida mejilla "Pero esto es lo mejor para nosotros. Podremos entrenar y ser los mejores! Así podremos proteger a mamá de ese maldito perro de Dolbar y sus Dioses Guerreros..."

Shaka asintió. Jürgan se veía más animado que nunca. Al parecer el que le dijeran que era muy fuerte y que había sido elegido por una personalidad importante como el Patriarca le levantaba mucho la moral. A Jürgan siempre le gustaba pavonearse de su fuerza y velocidad (y eso que era un niño de 6 años). Shaka varias veces tuvo que bajarle los humos a su hermano con algún comentario sarcástico. Jürgan le contestaba siempre con cozcorrones que le dolían, pero sabía que no lo hacía por lastimarlo. Su hermano era la persona que más lo quería.

Salieron del aeropuerto. Ya había una camioneta esperándolos. Ingresaron priermo una de las amazonas, luego los nios y luego la otra. Las heraldos no habían dicho una sola palabra en todo el viaje y las dos miraban al frente, como si observaran a la nada. Los dos niños se sentían bastante incómodos al lado de ellas. Parecían maniquíes... estatuas arropadas con capas de viaje y capuchas de color azul. Esas máscaras sin expresión que miraban sólo hacia el frente les ocasionaban un poco de temor. No sabían ni siquiera los nombres de estas dos mujeres...

Llegaron a un lugar completamente desolado y alejado de la ciudad de Atenas. Las dos mujeres se bajaron de la camioneta, y sin decir palabra alguna se separaron y partieron por diferentes caminos, dejando a los niños parados en el terreno pedregoso. La camioneta hizo lo mismo. Se hechó en reversa y dió la vuelta, para después regresar por donde había llegado dejando una nube de humo que hizo toser a los dos niños.

"¿Pero qué demonios les pasa?" gruñó el peliverde "¿¿¿Dónde está el Santuario que tanto nos dijeron?"

"Yo no veo nada, hermanito..." dijo shaka mientras se abrazaba del brazo del su hermano "Pero no dejo de sentir esta extraña energía que emana de todos lados..."

Jürgan también lo sentía. Unas extrañas vibraciones brotaban de todos lados. De la tierra, del aire, de los gijarros pequeños y de las grandes piedras... Y de las ruinas que había desparramadas por todo el lugar...

Una figura solitaria surgió de detrás de un risco y bajó por unas escaleras que antes no estaban ahí. Llevaba una túnica de color blanco y varios rosarios colgando del cuello. Traía una especie de yelmo de color dorado con grabados en relieve y una máscara de color negro cubría su rostro. La figura se veía imponente, majestuosa y sabia, al igual que fuerte.

"Bienvenidos Jürgan y Shaka" dijo la persona. Su voz sonaba apacible y hermosa. Parecía como si cantara."Mi nombre es Shion. Soy el encargado de este Santuario por órdenes de nuetra Diosa Atena . Fuí yo quien los mandó llamar tan abruptamente. Pido una disculpa par mi rudeza."

El Patriarca hizo una leve reverencia. Los niños se sintieron incómodos... ¿No se suponía que debían ser ellos los que reverenciaran al Patriarca y no al revés?

"Señor Patriarca" comenzó Shaka " Para qué nos necesita? Somos apenas unos niños pequeños. No podemos ser caballeros..."

Shion rió con ternura ante los dos pequeños que intentaban comportarse con una fuerza que no tenían.

"Ustedes dos son niños muy fuertes... Mucho más de lo que creen. Dentro de ustedes yace un cosmo muy poderoso. Un cosmo que puede ayudarnos a todos a mantener la paz en el mundo en el nombre de nuestra diosa, Atena."

"Cosmo?" inquirió Jürgan perplejo "Qué es eso de Cosmo?"

"El cosmo es el universo que se encuentra en tu interior. Todo lo que hay en el Universo fué creado con el mismo material. Con el polvo de Estrellas. El Sol, la Luna, los planetas, la tierra, el aire y el agua... Todo fué creado con lo mismo. Ustedes y yo también lo fuimos... El cosmo es la energía con la que fuimos creados... Es la representación etérea de nuestra escencia, de que fuimos creados con el Polvo de Estrellas. Es por eso que los caballeros pueden partir los cielos con un golpe y destruí la tierra con una patada. Porque saben controlar esa fuerza equiovalente al Big Bang que hay en su interior. Eso, mis niños, se Llama Cosmoenergía, o Cosmo. Pero vengan, vengan. Su entrenamiento no comenzará hasta mañana. Todo eso lo aprenderán a su debido momento. Ahora quiero que conozcan a los que serán sus compañeros."

Todo esto lo dijo con una suavidad en la voz que los tranquilizó. No comprendieron mucho (o mejor dicho nada) de lo que estaba hablando Su Santidad, pero aún así sintieron la calidez de este hombre y un gran sentimiento de paz los inundó.

Mientras caminaban detrás de él, el ambiente comenzó a cambiar. Los alrededores se movieron como si fueran jalados y en su lugar aparecieron casas y templos. Los duros pisos de grava se transformaron en senderos y varios pilares en ruinas fueron reconstruyéndose lentamente mientras pasaban.

El Santuario era en verdad un lugar vasto y hermoso, donde la mayoría de las cosas estaban hechas de mármol y oro. Era un lugar paradisiaco donde la gente iba ataviada de toga con pergaminos bajo el brazo. Donde los guardias cagaban con lanzas y no con armas de fuego. Era un lugar Sagrado, un lugar donde la espiritualidad y la fuerza se conjuntaban en una fusión gloriosa.

Ascendieron por una infinidad de escaleras que rodeaban los montes que había en el Santuario y fungían como murallas naturales en contra de las inclemencas del clima y de enemigos que quisiesen tomar por sorpresa las defensas del lugar sagrado, y y doblaron por un angosto pasillo que pasaba enmedio del monte. Este seguía por varios metros hasta volver a abrirse en una explanada bastante amplia a los pies de un monte. En ese monte habían extraños templos pequeños, como si fueran capillas, que iban en ascenso hasta llegar a una imponente estatua de Atena.

Justo enfrente de la primera capilla se encontraban diez niños parados y muy quietos.

Jürgan los observó uno a uno. Todos tenían la mirada impasible... a excepción de uno que apretaba los labios y cerraba los ojos mientras se movía levemente a los lados. El niño tenía el cabello azul hasta la mitad de la espada y se le salían las lágrimas.

"¿Sucede algo, Milo?-Preguntó el Patriarca cuando obervó los movimientos del infante.

"Señor... Su Santidad... Me estoy haciendo... Me ando meando... Puedo ir al baño? Andele, no sea gachito...

Ahí fué donde toda seriedad entre los niños y el Patriarca se rompió. Todos soltaron una sonora carcajada mientras Milo corría agarrando con fuerza su entrepierna en un intento por evitar que se escaparan unas gotas. Shaka Y Jürgan se miraron mientras levantaban una ceja...

"Hay que tratarlos, hermano" dijo Shaka levantando los hombros "Se ve que son buenas personas".

"No nos va a quedar de otra, hermanito" puntualizó Jürgan "Pero ellos no van a impedir que seamos fuertes y protejamos a mamá!"


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Los aspirantes a caballeros y sus maestros

Jürgan observó a los demás niños que se carcajeaban por la ocurrencia de Milo. Shaka no dejaba de mirar a su hermano buscando una respuesta lógica a lo que acababa de ver.

Después de la cómica intervención del niño de cabellos azules, y de que regresó a la fila después de ir al baño, Shion se puso frente a ellos y exaltó a los hermanos que se acomodaran en la fila.

"Ahora todos estamos completos" dijo con un tono ya mucho más serio que antes "Ustedes han sido escogidos por la Diosa Atena para portar las legendarias armaduras más poderosas que puede ofrecer. Las armaduras doradas. Cada uno de ustedes tiene una cualidad que los hace únicos, y por ende, especiales ante los ojos de nuestra Señora. Sólo algunos de ustedes tendrá el máximo honor de llevar en sus cuerpos las armaduras más poderosas del Santuario, al igual que conocer el máximo secreto de la cosmoenergía… El Séptimo Sentido. Les advierto antes de comenzar que el entrenamiento es lo más duro y difícil a lo que se enfrentarán en toda su vida. Puede que algunos de ustedes no sobrevivan a este entrenamiento, pero confío en la sabiduría de la diosa en que todos saldrán bien librados. A algunos los conozco desde que nacieron, otras caras son nuevas aquí. Me presentaré ante ustedes de manera formal. Mi nombre es Shion, Gran Patriarca del Santuario de la Diosa Atena y protector de su fé. Quiero que cada uno de ustedes se presente ante sus compañeros, ya que serán durante toda su vida la única familia que tendrán. Recuerden que la vida de un cabalero es breve, y que debe vivirla a su máxima intensidad cada día, pues no sabe si será el último día en que podrá ver un amanecer. Olviden lo que fueron y concéntrense en lo que serán. Su familia ahora es la que está en el Santuario, sus hermanos son todos los guerreros que se encuentran dentro de los límites de este lugar. Sus esperanzas radican en la fuerza que la cosmoenergía les da. El cosmo es el poder de un caballero, pero es un arma de doble filo. Puede ser para crear y defender o para destruir y conquistar. Siempre tengan esto en cuenta y serán grandes y sabios. Ignórenlo y serán consumidos por su propia avaricia y sed de poder. Ahora bien. Comencemos entonces por saber quiénes somos y qué es lo que queremos."

Señalo al primero del extremo izquierdo. Era un niño extraño, de cabello lila y dos puntos rojos coronando su frente. Su mirada era curiosa y tenía un pequeño martillo y un cincel colgando del cinto. Dio un paso al frente y colocó sus manos en su espalda.

"Mi nombre es Mu y vengo de las tierras de Yamil. Mi familia es de herreros, aquellos que se dedican a reparar armaduras de la diosa Atena, al igual que crear nuevas armaduras de la nada. Quiero ser caballero para poder comprender mejor a las armaduras y así poder darles vida, tal y como mi padre."

El siguiente dio un paso al frente mientras Mu regresaba a su posición. Este infante era de cabello castaño y desaliñado. Su rostro lo cruzaba una sonrisa confiada, pero el brillo de fe en sus ojos era lo que más destaca de toda su presencia. Cuando habló, tenía una voz muy marcadamente española.

"Mi nombre es Shura, vengo de Valencia. Quiero ser caballero para servir a la Diosa Atena con mi propia vida, y ser su guerrero más leal. Vivir y morir por su nombre. Dar todo por ella. Eso es lo que quiero."

Jürgan no pudo evitar soltar una risilla divertida. Nunca había escuchado a un español hablar, y mucho menos a alguien con el acento tan marcado y con esa energía al decir las cosas como este curioso niño de baja estatura y complexión delgada, por no decir famélica.

El siguiente también era de cabello castaño, y tenía una pequeña bandanna roja que le cubría la frente. Dio un paso con seguridad y dijo con voz decidida:

"Yo soy Aioros, y soy de Grecia. Quiero ser caballero porque deseo ser más fuerte!"

Siguió el turno de un niño grande y obeso, de tez morena. Un niño que daba la apariencia de ser de 8 años, pero no tenía más de 5. Su tosco cuerpo se movió, y sus facciones se endurecieron. Jürgan tuvo que aguantarse la risa al imaginar a un dinsoaurio caminando con ese paso fuerte y pesado en vez de al niño.

"Mi nombre es Aldebarán, soy de Brasil, de Río de Janeiro. Quiero ser caballero porque deseo que mi familia esté bien. Somos pobres y sin mí ahí podrán comer mejor."

Su forma de hablar era un contraste con su físico tosco. Parecía como si cantara.

El que le siguió era alto y de mirada tranquila y taciturna, Su cabello azul le llegaba hasta los hombros y sus labios estaban torcidos en un semblante triste.

"Soy Saga, y no importa de dónde provemgo. Yo no quiero ser caballero… A mí me enviaron mis padres, dijeron que sería lo mejor para mí."

Un niño de mirada orgullosa y cabellos azul marino muy oscuros se plantó frente al Patriarca. Una sonrisa se pintó en sus labios delgados.

"Mi nombre es Giuseppe, y soy de Italia. Quiero ser caballero para que mi _papa_ esté feliz de su _Bambino_,"

Guiseppe, al regresar a su lugar, jaló a un hermoso niño de cabello azul cielo. Un lunar coronaba su pómulo e instintivamente miró al piso.

"Mi n-nombre es Afrodita… Soy de Suecia… Y… Y quiero ser caballero porque… porque…Porque quiero defender a mis seres queridos de todo lo que le pueda dañar."

El niño dio un pequeño brinco nervioso hacia atrás.

El que siguió estaba muy ocupado con Milo jugando guerritas de dedos y soltó un chasquido con la boca cuando perdió. Era también de cabello azul, largo y recogido en una cola de caballo. Sus ojos se mostraban divertidos y a la vez frustrados por su derrota. Se volvió con lo ojos muy abiertos cuando el Patriarca aclaró su garganta con fuerza para llamar su atención, y dio un salto hacia el frente mientras colocaba sus manos de tras de su espalda y se sonrojaba con una inmensa sonrisa traviesa en el rostro.

"Jejejejejeje, PRESENTE!"

Todos lo miraron y el silencio reinó, a excepción del viento que soplaba con fuerza y ululaba cuando pasaba por las frías columnas de mármol.

"Ehhh… Jejejeje… Bueno… No estábamos pasando lista?"

Silencio

"Estamos conociendo nuestros nombres y la razón por la cual queremos ser caballeros . Dinos tu nombre y tu razón…"

El niño se llevó una mano a la parte posterior de la cabeza y sonrió aún más. Los demás soltaron una risilla.

"Bueno… Pues mi nombre es Camus y vengo de Francia, de París. Quiero ser caballero porque los caballeros son increíbles, fuertes, grandes, superpoderosos, y sus armaduras son geniales!"

Shion suspiró. Este sería todo un caso…

El siguiente era Milo. Dio un paso muy exagerado al frente e hizo una inmensa reverencia al Patriarca.

"Pues creo que ya todos saben mi nombre-sonrió- Pero se los vuelvo a decir para que se les quede bien grabado en la cabezota. Soy Milo, y soy orgullosamente Griego! Quiero ser caballero porque algún día tendré una novia muy bonita a la cual tendré que defender con mi vida! Aparte de Atena, por supuesto jejejejejeje"

Su gran sonrisa contagió al resto del grupo, incluyendo al Patriarca, quien sonrió debajo de su máscara.

"Muy bien, ya que todos se conocen, es tiempo de que conozcan a los que serán sus maestros…."

10 siluetas se mostraron de pronto detrás del Patriarca. Todos llevaban capas y las capuchas subidas, las cuales cubrían por completo sus rostros con sombras.

Jürgan y los demás niños sintieron un estremecimiento en la espina… Se veía que serían muy duros con ellos.

Shion llamó con la mano a uno de los adultos, el cual dio un paso hacia el frente y se retiró la capucha. Era un hombre rubio, de facciones finas y mirada seria que hacía combinación con sus labios delgados y totalmente inexpresivos. Sus ojos eran de color violeta y no se notaba brillo en sus ojos.

"Su nombre es Orión y será uno de maestro que los entrenará . Dos de ustedes irán con él."

El maestro sólo asintió levemente con la cabeza y se volvió a poner la capucha para después regresar a su lugar."

El siguiente maestro era muy curioso. De pelo negro y largo. Una sonrisa muy marcada estaba en su rostro siempre y tenía ese extraño brillo en los ojos que lo hacía verse muy extraño.

"El es Taka."

El que el siguió era una mujer de cabello oscuro y con una máscara en su rostro con extraño símbolos alrededor de los ojos.

"Ella se llama Ammos."

Los demás maestros fueron presentados uno a uno. Cada quien de diferente país y con diferentes características únicas. El peliverde no pudo quitarle la mirada a la mujer… A Ammos. Se veía muy fuerte, aunque aún no comprendía por qué las 3 mujeres que había visto dentro el Santuario llevaban máscaras… Cómo sería realmente su rostro? Acaso eran tan grotescos que tenían que ocultarlo bajo una máscara?

Iba a preguntárselo al Patriarca, pero prefirió guardar silencio… A lo mejor y se enteraría después…

Shion extrajo de su manto una pequeña caja de oro con plata, la cual tenía un agujero en la tapa de arriba .

"Ahora se decidirá su suerte por medio de un pequeño sorteo. Metan la mano dentro de la urna y saquen un papel. El nombre del maestro aparecerá ahí y entrenarán con él todo el tiempo que sea necesario hasta que completen su cometido. Que la suerte de la Diosa Atena esté con ustedes…"

Jürgan fue el primero en pasar y salió el nombre de Ammos en su papel. El que le siguió fue su pequeño hermano y salió otro nombre distinto. El rubio lo miró con preocupación. Los separarían…

"Ni te preocupes, hermanito." Le dijo Jürgan mientras intentaba vanamente de que la voz no se le quebrara. " Voy a regresar de ese entrenamiento listo para tener mi armadura, y espero que tú también hagas lo mismo!"

Shaka asintió levemente con la cabeza, mientras un par de lágrimas se escurrían por sus mejillas. No sabía si volvería a saber de su hermano con vida. No quería separarse de él. Jamás habían estado solos. Si él necesitaba apoyo, sabía que su hermano estaba ahí para protegerlo. Pero ahora estaría sin él…

"Seré fuerte yo también entonces!" dijo con una sonrisa fingida "Prometo que cuando vuelva seré un caballero de oro, como tú lo serás también!"

El peliverde sobó con cariño la cabeza de su hermano. La verdad era que sentía exactamente lo mismo que Shaka, pero se estaba haciendo el fuerte para evitar que hubiera una despedida triste y cruel. Tenía que concentrarse en lograr que ese entrenamiento fuera totalmente fructífero. Tenía que ser fuerte para proteger a su mamá… Y a su hermanito…


	4. Chapter 4

4.

La llegada al campo de entrenamiento.

Jürgan observaba el paisaje desde el avión. Las montañas vestidas de blanco y el extraño color azul que tiene el cielo cuando el aire es helado. Se sentía triste y abatido. Su hermano había regresado a la India con su maestro para comenzar con el entrenamiento en el Templo Secreto de Buda. Un lugar que era precisamente como el Santuario. Oculto a los ojos de los humanos. Un lugar donde los guerreros de la diosa Atena se congregaban a meditar y liberar sus almas de la corrupción que generaba el poder del cosmo. Era considerado casi tan sagrado como el Santuario. Se decía que el espíritu de Buda se encontraba ahí y que ayudaba a los caballeros a tranquilizarse y encontrar la paz en su interior.

"Shaka debe estar contento" Pensó con una sonrisa forzada "Podrá conocer al legendario Sidharta y aprender de él… Yo… Pues tengo que lograr sobrevivir. Me dijeron antes que Ammos se caracterizaba por ser una dura maestra con poca compasión… Bah… Qué importa? Yo sé que saldré bien librado. Siempre he podido superar todas las pruebas que me imponen. Esta no será mas otra más…"

Pero dentro de su corazón tenía una espina clavada muy profundamente. No sabía lo que iba a suceder en esas tierras inestables e inclementes, donde el frío podía congelar un cuerpo humano en tan sólo segundos. Se corrían rumores de que muy poca gente sobrevivía en ese clima terrible y que los que lo lograban, terminaban completamente locos. Estos rumores no eran para nada tranquilizantes, y menos para un niño de 6 años que estaba acostumbrado al clima cálido de La India.

Miró a su lado y observó durante un breve momento a Afrodita. En verdad era un niño muy hermoso, totalmente andrógino. Si no supiera que era hombre, podría confundirlo con una niña muy fácilmente. Ammos estaba sentada a la derecha del infante de cabellos azul cielo, viéndolo también fijamente y murmurándole cosas al oído, o eso parecía. No se distinguía nada debido a la fría es inexpresiva máscara que parecía adherida a su rostro.

Afrodita parecía querer contener las lágrimas y miraba fijamente al suelo mientras jugueteaba con sus pulgares, nervioso.

Pues qué le estaría diciendo Ammos?

Prefirió no hacer caso y regresó a observar la ventana. Estaba sentado justo en la juntura del ala, por lo que no nada más veía el hermoso paisaje que se desplegaba debajo de él, sino lo que los sostenía en el aire.

Su sueño fue siempre volar, y en menos de cuarenta y ocho horas ya lo había hecho dos veces. Debería sentirse emocionado, pero lejos de eso estaba triste… muy triste…

El haberse separado de su hermano no era nada grato, y menos de la forma en la que la habían hecho. Ellos siempre estaban juntos, no se separaban nunca. Ahora los distanciaba más que la clásica separación de su cama en su habitación… Ahora eran miles de kilómetros. Todo un mundo de separación… Y no sabía con certeza si volvería a verlo…

Era un destino cruel el que hacía que los dos niños inseparables ahora vivieran cada uno por su lado. Pero era algo que tendría que pasar tarde o temprano… Pero por qué bajo estas circunstancias? Sólo los dioses lo sabían, no él.

Decidió alejar esos pensamientos turbulentos de su mente, si de por sí ajetreada por los drásticos cambios que había sufrido en tan pocas horas,

El había llevado a su hermano al templo de Buda de su cuadra tan sólo unas cuantas horas antes! Ahora estaba en un avión destinado a Groenlandia, una tierra que nunca siquiera había soñado visitar, y mucho menos en una circunstancia como ésta. Ahora era un aprendiz de caballero, uno de aquellos que portaría una de las increíbles armaduras doradas. Una de las condecoraciones más altas que Atena daba a sus generales más poderosos… a sus "elegidos".

Tardaron varias horas más, interminables para Jürgan, Llegaron a su destino. Una pista de aterrizaje vieja y llena de nieve al sur de la gigantesca isla helada.

Cuando bajaron, el peliverde sintió el aire gélido que le golpeaba la cara y tuvo un recuerdo vago de Asgard. Tal vez era muy pequeño cuando dejó su patria, pero se dice que una persona de Asgard jamás olvida su tierra, y siempre termina regresando por la nostalgia que dan sus hermosos parajes nevados. Por esos bosques de pinos cubiertos de blanco.

"Ahora comenzará su entrenamiento" dijo Ammos sin un solo dejo de sentimiento en su voz "Si logran soportar este frío, podremos continuar con el entrenamiento real. Estén listos para mañana. Vayan a descansar sus cuerpos y mentes, que en cuanto despunte el alba iniciaré."

Y con esto, la extraña mujer se dio media vuelta y entró a una pequeña cabaña contigua a la pista.

Jürgan comenzó a seguirla, pero sintió que algo faltaba… Afrodita…

Se volvió y pudo observarlo viendo el paraje con un profundo temor en los ojos.

"Tienes miedo?" Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir al temeroso niño de pelo azul.

El otro se quedó igual, observando el vasto infinito blanco que se extendía frente a ellos.

"No lo sé…" se limitó a contestar "Este lugar me trae muchos recuerdos de mi casa…"

"Pues ya no estás en tu casa… Te encuentras en otro lado. Así que mejor vete acostumbrando a esto. Quieres ser un caballero, no?"

"Sí… Pero no creía que tendría que viajar hasta acá para lograrlo… Estoy tan cerca de mi casa…"

"Pues si te quieres ir vete, niño llorón. Lárgate con tu mamita y nunca regreses. Los caballeros son hombres fuertes, no mariquitas que lloran por todo…"

Puede que las palabras hirientes de Jürgan fueran una cosa, pero su postura y su rostro decían todo lo contrario. No quería estar solo, y eso se notaba a leguas. Afrodita decidió tomarlo más por la expresión que por las duras palabras que lo atravesaron como agujas de hielo. Este niño atrabancado de cabello verde era mucho más parecido a él de lo que se imaginaba en un principio… Bueno… tal vez no tan parecido. El no guardaba el terrible secreto que tenía que estar cargando…

"No soy un niño llorón" dijo con una sonrisa fingida, pero no pudo evitar que dos lágrimas recorrieran sus mejillas. "Soy un aprendiz de caballero, soy fuerte! Más fuerte que tú!"

Jürgan no pudo evitar sonreír ante tal reto. Y mientras Afrodita se quedara ahí con él podía decir lo que quisiera. Tal parecía que no estaría tan solo después de todo…

Los dos caminaron hacia la cabaña mientras el viento arreciaba, abrazados, como hermanos…

La mañana siguiente amaneció fría… Helada!

Jürgan estaba entrapajado en tres cobijas, su colchoneta y aparte la bolsa de dormir, además de la chamarra gruesa de lana, dos sudaderas, un suéter y tres playeras, al igual que dos calzoncillos, unos calcetines muy gruesos y sus botas… Y aún así estaba temblando de frío. Su nariz estaba completamente congelada y sus labios tiritaban.

Afrodita parecía estar más tranquilo, pero no menos abrigado.

Se abrió la puerta y entró Ammos… Y no pudieron evitar ahogar un grito al ver que sólo estaba ataviada con unos pantalones, una sudadera y una capa de viaje azul, con la capucha subida. Cómo demonios era posible que aguantara esas temperaturas tan inclementes con eso puesto nada más?

"Veo que sobrevivieron. Deben estar orgullosos… No todos lo logran. Ahora comenzará su verdadero entrenamiento. Salgan inmediatamente de aquí, y quítense toda esa ropa… Les estorbará. Los quiero únicamente con una sudadera y sus pantalones."

"Pero nos vamos a morir de frío!" recriminó Afrodita con los ojos muy abiertos "Nadie puede sobrevivir a esas temperaturas tan extremas con sólo eso puesto!"

"Niño, no te estoy preguntando si quieres salir así. Como tu maestra, te ordeno que te quites toda esa ropa inútil y estorbosa. Si quieres sobrevivir, tendrás que activar tu cosmo. Eso te calentará, no tus ropajes…"

"Ea! Traquila! Somos apenas unos niños! No puedes esperar que salgamos desprotegidos del frío nada más porque dices que el "Cosmo" Va a protegernos. Estás loca! Primero enséñanos a activarlo y luego ponnos esas pruebas tan feas!"

El tono de Jürgan era muy desafiante. Su voz era altanera y molesta. Muy irrespetuosa. Sus ojos se clavaron en los ojos vacíos de la máscara de Ammos. La mano de la maestra cruzó el aire con rapidez y golpeó a Jürgan en el rostro, haciendo que la cara se le volteara por la fuerza que le puso. El peliverde regresó a mirarla con la misma expresión, a diferencia de que ahora los ojos los tenía llenos de lágrimas.

"Si algo van a aprender antes que nada es respeto y obediencia hacia su maestra. No toleraré esto. Si crees que el frío es muy intenso para ti, niño, mejor vete a tu casa a llorar con tu mamita. Vienes a entrenar, no de vacaciones. No puedo creer que Su Santidad haya elegido a este par de niños llorones para ser caballeros dorados. Es una completa pérdida de tiempo."

Jürgan no dejaba de mirarla con un dejo de odio en el rostro, pero se quedó en silencio. No era buena idea alterarla más. Al final de cuentas no había lugar a dónde huir. Estaba atorado en esta isla helada le gustara o no. Mejor no decir nada y entrenar con fuerza, para cuando fuera más fuerte, darle la paliza de su vida.

Obedecieron y salieron a la intemperie. El día estaba muy tranquilo. El viento no soplaba y podía observarse con claridad toda la inmensa planicie blanca y congelada de Groenlandia. Los dos niños tiritaban de frío y sus miembros se entumieron, pero no dijeron una sola palabra y siguieron a su maestra.

"Lo primero que aprenderán será a conocer el Cosmo. El Cosmo es la representación etérea de la energía que creó el universo. Todo fue creado a partir del Big Bang hace millones de millones de años. Todas las cosas en el universo contienen esa energía creadora que hizo que la gran nebulosa explotara y se formara todo. La fuerza de un caballero parte del Cosmo. Eso es lo que le da el poder de partir los cielos de un golpe y derrumbar montañas de una patada. Son humanos con el conocimiento universal de la energía creadora, y la utilizan para lograr las hazañas que realizan. Cuando aprendan a activarlo, podrán decirse aprendices de caballero… Mientras tanto, son anda más unos niños friolentos con riesgo de morir congelados. Cierren sus ojos –lo hicieron- y sientan la rotación de la Tierra, sientan el aire frío que los rodea… Bien… Ahora, concéntrense en su interior, vean cada resquicio de su mente, imaginen una gran masa de energía que fluye por todo su cuerpo. Es una energía cálida, que les brinda paz y fuerza, al igual que protección… Déjenla fluir… déjenla salir de su cuerpo. Hagan que esa energía no se disperse, sino que los rodeé con su aura y les brinde calor…"

Jürgan lo sintió… y la liberó, al Igual que Afrodita. Ammos observó con atención la evolución de la concentración del Cosmo alrededor de los infantes… Y temió…

Mientras el Cosmo de Afrodita relucía con aura dorada, la del peliverde era completamente roja… y emanaba un poder increíble, al igual que odio y locura… Y unas ansias increíbles de combatir… De hacer la guerra…

"Basta por hoy" dijo con un ligerísimo dejo de miedo en la voz "No habrá más entrenamiento hasta mañana… váyanse a descansar."

Los dos niños se miraron extrañados. Los levantó tan temprano para esto?

Regresaron a la cabaña con mirada perpleja y se recostaron… La maestra tenía razón… ya no sentían frío alguno…

Jürgan sonrió. Había logrado activar su cosmo… pero extrañamente había sentido odio hacia todo, y unas ansias locas de matar. Quería matar a su maestra, a Afrodita… Y hasta a su propio hermano…

Movió la cabeza con fuerza para quitarse esos pensamientos asesinos de la mente. Jamás haría nada para matar a nadie… Nunca lo haría… aunque esos deseos crecieran en su interior…


End file.
